


A Very Special Buffy Christmas Story

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike, at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Buffy Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a parody, as this isn't a pairing of mine, but it ended up being sap and romantic. *sigh* For Jen. Happy Christmas. May this n'er occur again.

Buffy sighed as she slowly wrung out the cloth she was using to wash the now clean enough to go into the dishwasher dishes. Her life had been inevitably moving toward this point for the past two years, and she still wasn't entirely sure she was ready to make this commitment.

She wasn't finished baking yet! Cookie dough! Her mind kept throwing the lame baking excuses back at her, but she resolutely shut it down and turned to walk into the living room. And shrieked.

Her blond haired, blue-eyed lover was standing an inch from her nose, which meant that he had been standing less than that from her back a moment ago, and why hadn't she noticed this? "Spike!" she said, smacking his chest, then finding her hand caught between their bodies as he closed the last tiny bit of distance between them. "What are you doing? I said I'd be there in a minute." Spike tilted his head. "That was half an hour ago, luv. You got something on your mind?"

*Only the future of my life,* Buffy thought sarcastically. She would have pulled away from him, but he had her backed up against the sink and trapped. "Actually, I --mmmph!" Her words were lost as his mouth covered hers, and for a few minutes she wasn't thinking about much of anything except how good, how *right* this felt, him holding her, kissing her...loving her.

The Slayer broke the kiss with an annoyed huff. "Yes, I am thinking about something. Now will you please go back into the living room? I'll be there in a minute, a real minute this time." She ducked out of his arms and escaped out the back door.

She leaned against the post and let out a long slow breath, visible in the chilly night air. A voice came from behind her as Spike's arms wrapped  
around her waist. "You're predictable."

"So are you," the Slayer replied as she ran her hands up and down the arms encircling her.

"And now you're going to tell me what's been bothering you. No more excuses, pet."

Buffy pulled out of his arms and walked down the steps, then turned around and faced him. His blue eyes focused on her, waiting for her to speak. Those same blue eyes that haunted her dreams and pierced her soul waited expectantly, and she didn't disappoint.

"Spike, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you because I couldn't say it before. I was lying to myself, and you, and everyone else. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I want this...I want us to work."

Somehow, in the maniac *She loves me* that was screaming in his head, Spike kept enough presence of mind to leap the steps in one bound, scoop his girl up in his arms, and kiss her senseless.

A few (okay, like ten) minutes later when they broke apart for air, Spike smiled at Buffy. "I think the Powers That Be have a better show than us  
tonight, luv." He nodded upwards.

Buffy grinned in his arms. "A Christmas miracle. Snow in Sunnydale. Only the second time I've seen it...but this time..."

Spike quirked an eyebrow. "This time?" He knew very well the circumstances surrounding the *other* time it had snowed in Sunnyhell. And if something had changed for her, he wanted to know.

Buffy rose up on her toes and smiled. "Yeah. This time, I'm in love." Their lips met on a shared sigh, and as the snow drifted down, both Slayer and vampire finally knew that all was right in their world. At least for the  
time being.

THE END.


End file.
